The Travel!
by lili maggy
Summary: Sakura, Temari, Ino e Hinata estão prontas para ir para Paris, mas elas acabem chegando ao Japão! Lá elas conhecem pessoas novas, fazem muuita bagunça, se metem em encrencas e deixam o Japão de cabeça para baixo u.u comédia 8D Não percam!
1. A chegada!

Legenda:

**-lugar onde os personagens estão-**

**Personagem:** Fala dos personagens.

**-qualquer outra coisinha, tipo ação e tals-**

"_pensamento dos personagens"_

**- Aeroporto de São Paulo –**

**Sakura:** Aiii meu Santo Agustinho!! Não consigo nem acreditar! Nós vamos para Paris! -

**Temari:** Duvido que não esteja acreditando, foi você mesma que quis ir para Paris ¬¬'

**Ino:** Oxi Temari, achei que você já estivesse acostumada, toda vez que a gente viaja ela faz esse showzinho u.u

**Sakura:** EIII!! Vocês são muito malvadaas T.T

**Temari, Hinata, Ino:** -**gota-**

**Hina: **Será que nosso vôo já chegou meninas? o.o

**Ino:** Melhor irmos ver. Vamos lá?

**Todas:** Okaay (Y)

**- No meio do aeroporto, na frente de uma TV – **

**Sak:** O.O OMG!! Nosso vôo já tá no chão, rápido meninas, estamos atrasadaas!

**Hina:** Tem certeza que é esse o nosso vôo Sakura?

**Sak:** Claroo! Olha só o número: 6137 -**TV: vôo 6137 – no chão-**

**Ino:** Então o que estamos esperando?! Vamos logo!

**-Já sentadas em seus lugares do avião-**

**Tema**: Êta menina doida, acabo de entrar no avião e já está dormindo .

**Hinata:** E eu acho que vou imitá-la, vai ser uma looonga viagem.

**Tema:** E você Ino, também vai durmir? -**não ouve a resposta-** Qual é o seu problema, não pode me responder não?!

**Hina:** Shiiu Temari! A Ino também já está dormindo! **-olhando para as poltronas da frente-**

**Tema:** Agora eu entendi porque de elas sentarem juntas, ambas dormem feito pedra ¬¬

**Hina:** De qualquer jeito, acho melhor dormir também, pelo menos assim o tempo passa mais rápido.

**Tema:** Vou ficar ouvindo música, pode dormir que quando vier a comida eu chamo vocês. ;D

**Hina:** XD Okay

**-Hinata dorme; Temari coloca os fones de ouvindo-**

(detalhe: nenhuma delas presta atenção no que a aeromoça falou/fala)

**-Muuitas horas depois-**

**Sak:** -**ouve que já irão se preparar para o pouso-** AAH! Já vamos pousar?! Eu dormi tudo isso? o.O -**olha para o lado e para trás-** Ufaa, pelo menos não fui a única XP

**Tema:** Não foi a única mas foi a primeira u.ú

**Sak:** Acordou tambééém! 8D

**Tema:** Nãããão, é que eu falo dormindo .

**Sak:** Ai que legaaal!! Será que eu também consigo fazer isso?!

**Tema:** -**capota-** É lógico que eu estou acordada!

**Sak:** XD você acordou faz muito tempo??

**Tema:** Não, só acordei agora com os seus gritos P

**Sak:** Nyaa, eu não grito tanto assim, grito?? ò.ó

**Hina:** Só um pouquinho, Sakura.

**Sak:** Aaaatá! (Y)

**Hina:** Um pouquinho demais Ò.ó

**Sak:** T.T até você?!

**Tema:** A única que consegue dormir com você gritando assim é a Ino, queria saber como ela consegue u.u

**Ino:** _"não consigo ¬¬"_

**Sak:** Eii! A gente já vai pousar, olha! -**aponta para janelinha-**

**-Flashback on- **

**Sak:** Eu quero ir na janelinha!

**Ino:** Nããããoo! Quem vai na janelinha sou EEUU!!

**Sak:** Nem pensaar! Eu vou, eu vou EU vou!

**Ino:** Nem por cima do meu cadávere! ò.ó

**Sak:** Não interessa, eu é que vou na janelinha!!!!!

**Tema:** AAHH!!! Já chegaaa!!! Canseei ¬¬ Tira impar/par logo!

**Ino:** Mas eu sempre perco nesse tipo de jogo... T.T

**Tema:** Problema teu! Resolve logo isso antes que eu me estresse!

**Ino, Sak, Hina:** O.O"

**Ino:** Oks x.x

**-Ino e Sakura fazem o impar/par; Sakura ganha-**

**Sak:** UHUUUL!! EU VOU NA JANELINHAAA (8) EU VOU NA JANELINHAA!!!

**Ino: **Sua feia! Eu disse que eu sempre perco nesses joguinhos T.T

**Hina:** -**gota²-**

**Tema:** Sakura cala a boca que tá me dando dor de cabeça ¬¬

**Sak:** OKAAY! 8D

**Tema:** ¬¬""

**Ino:** Mas EU que vou voltar na janela! u.u

**Sak:** É o que veremos -**olhar maliguino-**

**-Flashback off-**

**-As meninas olham pela janelinha-** (A Ino já está acordada)

**Todas:** ãn?! oO

**Sak:** Paris é tão diferente do que eu pensava o.õ

**Tema:** É porque nós não estamos em Paris sua tapada!

**Sak:** Mas.. mas... Se isso não é Paris, então o que é?!

**Todas:** -**silencio, em choque-**

**Hina:** -**chama uma aeromoça-** moça...

**Aeromoça:** Desculpa senhora, nós já iremos pousar, por-favor permaneça sentada com o sinto afifelado, obrigada -**ignora a Hinata e vai para o fundo do avião-**

**Hina:** Mas... AAII que vacuooo!! x.x

**Tema:** Essas aeromoças de hoje em dia parecem mais robôs ¬¬'

**Ino:** u.ú

**Hina:** Y.Y

**Sak:** Mas nem todos os robôs são malvados! .

**Tema, Ino, Hina:** -**capotam-**

**Hina:** O jeito é esperar para ver x.x

**-O avião aterrisa e elas se deparam com uma coisa inédita-**

**Todas:** O QUEEEE???

**Tema: **Como assim Japão??

**Ino:** Nós estamos no Japão? Não pode ser, a gente pego o avião para Paris! O.O

**Hina:** Vamos perguntar para alguém!

**Tema: **Pelo menos aquelas aulas de japonês que a gente fez vão ajudar em algo u.u

**Ino:** Eu não falei que ia ser útil :D

**Tema:** Você queria fazer para poder conhecer os gatinhos japa o.ôº

**Ino:** Isso já não vem ao caso u.ú

**Hina:** Gente, ali ó! "Balcão de dúvidas" vamos lá.

**Ino e Tema:** Okay

**Sak:** -**muda, estado de choque** **começa a se lembrar do que aconteceu em sua casa antes de ir para o aeroporto-**

**-Flashback on-**

**Sak:** Mãe! Já vou pro aeroporto! Cadê as passagens?!

**Mãe da Sak:** Está na mesa da sala filha!

**Sak:** Okay, beijos mãe, beijos pai, beijos maninho, FUUI. -**vê 8 passagens na messa, 4 numa ponta, 4 em outra-** vou pegar as que estão mais perto da porta 8D -**pega as 4 passagens e vai em bora-**

**-Flashback off-**

**Sak:** AAAII MEU SANTO ROBERTINHOOO!!! O.O

**Ino:** Eitaaa! Que foi doida??

**Sak:** Já sei porque a gente tá no Japão! ò.ó

**Ino, Tema, Hina:** PORQUE??! O.O

**Sak:** **medo** hmm, não me olhem assim! Desculpa tá??

**Tema:** iih, o que você já aprontou Sakura? Comprou as passagens erradas??

**Sak:** Quase! x.x É que tipo... talvez... pode ter acontecido de...

**Ino: **Desembucha logo menina!! o.ó

**Hina:** Até tu tá estressada, Ino?

**Ino:** Não tenho culpa ù.ú

**Tema:** Tá tá! Agora fala logo Sakura!!

**Sak:** Équeeutroqueiasnossaspassagenscomasdomeuirmãosemquerer! x.x"

**Ino:** ãn?! Fala direito e mais devagar! .

**Sak:** **respira fundo** É que eu troquei as nossas passagens com as do meu irmão e dos amigos dele x.x"" DESCULPA MENINAAS!!!

**Ino:** OQUE???!!! Quer disser que você conseguiu a façanha de trocar nossas passagens e nem perceber?! o.O

**Tema:** E a tapada ataca novamente ¬¬

**Hina:** x.x" meninas acho melhor pararmos d egritar, as pessoas estão olhando.

**Ino:** Deixe que olhem! Eu não acredito que você trocou nossas passagens Sakura!

**Tema:** Eu acredito u.u

**Hina:** Eu também o.ô

**Ino:** E agora? Como vou fazer minhas compras e conhecer um gatinho francês para me pagar um café francês??

**Hina**: Você gostade café?!! O.o

**Ino:** Boom, se for acompahado de um gatinho, quem sabe XD

**Hina:** ¬¬

**Sak: -num cantinho isolado e escuro-** e... o que a gente vai fazer agora? -**Ignorada-**

**Ino, Tema, Hina:** discutindo sobre qualquer coisa aê 

**Sak: **EIIII! -**mão na boca, olha ao redor, sendo lixada-** desculpa! .

**Ino: **Que foi agora?

**Sak:** é o que eu ia perguntar, o que nós faremos agora?

**-As 4 param para pensar bem no meio do aeroporto-**

**Ino: **AAH!

**Sak: **Que foi, pnsou em algo?!

**Ino: **Como eu consigo pensar em algo com um deus grego bem na minha frente??

**Sak: **Uai, agora a gente tá na Grécia é? o.o

**Tema: **Não sua pomba! Deus grego é como a gente chama um menino/homem muito² lindo. ¬¬

**Sak: **Aaah, saquei! E onde está esse "deus grego" Ino? O.O

**Ino: **Aquele ruivinho dos olhos verdes bem ali. -**aponta "discretamente" pro ruivo-**

**Sak: **UAU!! Realmente ooh! Vou lá falar com ele :D

**Ino: **Tá doida????

**Tema: **Essa ai sempre foi .

**Sak: **Qual o problema?! o.õ

**Ino: **x.x

**-Sakura se afasta das meninas e vai em direção ao menino-**

**Sak: **Oi!

**Menino: **ãn?! o.o ah! Oi! "

**Sak: **Qual seu nome :)

**Menino: **hmm, Gaara e o seu?

**Sak: **nome biito! O meu é Sakura ;D

**Gaa: **(:

**Sak: **Quantos anos você tem? o.õ

**Gaa: **16

**Sak:**O Eu tenho 15!

**Gaa: **hmm, i ai? Mais alguma pergunta pro interrogatório?

**Sak: **XD acho que nãão. AAH! Eei, vem cá.

-**Sakura fala no ouvido de Gaara:** Sabe aquela loira ali?

**Gaa:** A que está de jaqueta jeans?

**Sak:** Não! A outra loira.

**Gaa:** Ah sei, o que tem ela?

**Sak:** Ela disse que você é um deus grego o.ô

**Gaa:** XD-

**-Sakura volta para o lado das meninas-**

**Sak: **Pode me pagar depois Ino, eu vou cobrar!

**Ino: **Do que você tá falando? o.õ

**Sak: **Disto! -**mostra um papelzinho com um nº de celular e um e-mail-**

**Ino: **Não acredito! O.O

**Sak: **Pode acreditar! Eu consegui o número e o e-mail dele! 8D

**Ino: **:o

**Sak: **Eu dei o meu número e meu e-mail para ele. E dei o seu também, talvez ele te ligue! XP -**lembrando da conversa-**

(N/A: Eu pensei num restante para a conversa, mas vou deixar vocês curiosos mesmo, só uma dica – a Sakura é mais danadinha e espertinha do que vocês pensam u.ú)

**Ino: -olhos brilhando-**

**Tema: **Nunca pensei que você fosse tão cara-de-pau assim ¬¬

**Sak: **n.nb

**Hina: **Mudando de assunto meninas, alguém pensou no que nós iremos fazer?!

**Ino, Tema, Sak: **Não! x.x

**Hina: -gota³-**

**-Meninas voltam a pensar de novo, bem no meio do aeroporto-**

**Sak: **AAH!!

**Tema: **Que foi?! Já sabe o que vamos fazer?!! O.o

**Sak: **NÃO!

**Tema: **¬¬"" Então o que é coisa?

**Sak: **Eu lembrei que eu faltei a maioria das aulas de japonês . meu japa é muuito ruuuim X.X

**Tema, Hina, Ino: -capotam-**

**Tema: -batendo na cabeça da Sakura-**

**Sak: **AAIII!! PÁRA PÁRA!! TÁ DOENDOOOO!!! T.T -**começa a bater na cabeça da Temari-**

**Tema: **AAHH!! SOLTA MEU CABELOO!!

**Todos no aeroporto: **O.O"""

**Hina: **Meninas menoos! -**tentando segurar a Temari-**

**Ino: **Sakura pára já com isso! -**tentando segurar a Sakura-**

**-Numa salinha no final do aeroporto, todas na frente de uma mesa com um guarda atrás da mesma-**

**Guarda:** Tsc tsc tsc, que feio meninas! brigando no meio do aeroporto! Vocês sabiam que eu posso ligar para os seus pais e relatar o que estava acontecendo?! Foi uma coisa muito feia o que fizeram, não se deve fazer essas coisas, principalmente em um lugar público! blá blá blá **-faz o maior discurso-**

**-meia hora depois, com os ouvidos doendo-**

**Guarda:** O que vocês tem a dizer sobre isso?

**-Silêncio-**

**Sak:** hmm, eu não entendi o.o

**Guarda:** O que você não entendeu?

**Sak:** Oi? o.õ

**Guarda:** Oi . O que você não entendeu??

**Sak:** The book is on the table! 8D

**Guarda:** Sem brincadeiras menina! ò.ó

**Sak:** My-name-is-Sakura. And-you?

**Guarda:** o.Ó Sua amiga está doida?

**Tema, Hina, Ino:** -.-"

**Tema:** Ela sempre foi seu guarda u.u

**Guarda:** x.x

**Hina:** É que ela não sabe falar japonês seu guarda "

**Ino:** -falando no ouvido da Sakura: eii, fala bem assim pro guarda "você é tão lindo quanto o meu dedão do pé!- (N/A: a Ino falo isso em japonês )

**Sak:** Okay! (Y)

**Sak:** Ei! fala em japonês Você é tão lindo quanto o meu dedão do pé! 8D

**Guarda, Hina, Tema:** O.O

**Ino:** -**morrendo de rir-** kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!! Vingança!!! XD

**Sak:** ãn?! o que eu fiiz??

**Tema:** -**se preparando para dar um "pedala robinho" na cabeça da Sakura-**

**Guarda: -olha para o pé da Sakura-** hmm, até que o seu dedão não é tão feio assim u.u

**Tema, Hina, Ino: -capotam-**

**Sak:** I don't speak gregês seu guardinha!

**Tema:** Já chega, fica calada Sakura, já sai merdx de mais da sua boca .

**Sak:** Nooom, eu não me calarei! U.U Vou fazer uma RDQNSCJ!!!

**Tema:** Uma o que?! o.O

**Sak:** Revolução Das que Não se Calaram Jamais!! ù.ú

**Tema: -capota-** Porque eu fui perguntar ¬¬

**Guarda:** Sem brigas na minha sala garotinha! Ò.o

**Tema:** Quem você está chamando de garotinha heein??

**Guarda:** Você mesma meninha!

**Tema:** Pois eu não sou nenhuma meninha nããão!! o.ó

**Guarda:** Quem me garante?!

**Tema:** SEEUU

**-Temari e o Guarda começam a discutir-**

**Sak: -não entendo nada do que estão falando-** (8) Eu vou fazer um leilãão! Quem dá mais pelo meu coraçãooo! E me ajude a voltar a viveeer, eu prefiro que seja vocêêê (8)

**-os dois param de discutir e olham para Sakura-**

**Guarda, Tema, Hina:** oO""

**Ino:** (8)Estou aqui tão perto, me arremate pra vocêêê(8)

**Guarda, Tema, Hina:** oO"""""""

**Ino, Sak:** Que fooii?? o.ô

**-Num avião qualquer daquele aeroporto-**

**Garotinho:** Mãe, você tá ouvindo algum grito? o.o

**Mãe do garotinho:** Deve ser sua imaginação filinho _"Que grito foi esse?! o.O será que tem alguem morrendo no avião?"_

**-alguns segundos depois-**

**Garotinho:** Mãe eu ouvi o grito de novo, será que um torturador disfarçado dentro desse avião??!! Tô com medo mãããeee T.T

**Mãe:** Eu também filinhooo T.T -**os dois se abraçam e começam a chorar-**

**Pessoinhas dentro do avião:** Nós também estamos com medooo T.T

**-De volta à salinha-**

**Sak e Ino:** x.x desmaiadas

**Tema e Guarda:** u.ú

**Hina:** -.-

**Sak:** Vocês são malvados ù.ú

**Ino:** Verdade x.x

**Tema:** Vocês que são pombas ¬¬"

**Guarda:** Boom, voltando, onde vocês moram meninas? vou ligar para os seus pais virem busca-las. u.u

**Hina:** Isso já vai ser um pouco mais dificil.

**Tema, Sak, Ino:** u.u

**Guarda:** Por que?! o.O

**Ino:** Porque a gente mora lá no Brasil! 8D

**Guarda:** x.x então onde vocês estão hospedadas, eu levo vocês ao hotel.

**Hina:** Esse também vai ser um problema u.u

**Guarda:** Porque?!?! Oo

**Ino:** É o seguinte seu guarda... -**começa a explicar toda a história de como elas foram parar no Japão-**

**Guarda:** x.x"" Entendi, bom, se o irmão da Sakura ia vir pra cá, então ele deve ter feito alguma reserva em algum hotel não acham? o.o

**Tema, Ino, Hina:** É verdade o.o

**Hina:** A gente não tinha pensado nisso .

**Guarda:** -.-"

**Tema:** Ei Sakura! Em qual hotel teu irmão ia ficar aqui no Japão?

**Sak:** Hmmm, era uma aê, não lembro o nome não x.x

**Tema:** ¬¬" novidade

**Hina:** Acho que o único jeito é ligar pra ele não?

**Tema:** Ligar do Japão pro Brasil?! o.O

**Ino:** Lá vai a pão-dura u.ú

**Hina:** Tem algum computador ai seu guarda?

**Guarda:** Tem sim, e aliás, podem me chamar de Deidara ;D

**Sak:** ei Ino, -**cochicha-** O que ser Deidara?

**Ino: -cochicha em resposta-** é o nome desse guardinha fofo

**Sak:** DEI-DEEIII

**Deidara: -capota-** XP

Fim do primeiro capitulo. 8D

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EEEEEE FIC NOVA NO PEDAÇO!!!**

**Eu sumi legal do fanfiction né? Mas é porque as aulas voltaram u.ú**

**Mas eu já cansei de prestar atenção em todas as aula x.x" ai eu comecei a escrever essa fic na sala de aula 8D se ela demorar muito pra ser postada é porque agora eu só posso escrever em alguns tempos, os testes estão chegando T.T**

**Eu estou gostando de escrever essa fic, eu fiz ela baseada (porque sempre tem um baseado na história como diz meu prof. de história) em mim e nas minhas amigas, uma mais pomba que a outra u.ú por isso que eu amo tanto elas \Õ/**

**Espero que vocês gostem dessa fic!! Ela vai ser de comédia, mas isso não significa que não terá romance u.u, eu pretendo fazer ItaSaku mas só mais tarrrrde, a Sakura é tapada demais! XD**

**E não se esqueçam que uma review não mata ninguém! E faz um bem danado pra autora 8D por isso não se esqueçam de ir ali naquele botãozinho lindo e fofo que tem escrito "GO" okay?! (Y)**

**Mais um lembrete: não percam o próximo capitulo!!! Vai ter a conversa de Sakura e seu irmão pelo msn, o irmão da Sakura será revelado! Elas vão chegar no hotel, muita bagunça e confusão está por vir! \O/**

**Beijoos e até o próximo capitulo/o/**


	2. 1 passeio e 1 gato morto! oO

Legenda:

**-lugar onde os personagens estão-**

**Personagem:** Fala dos personagens.

**-qualquer outra coisinha, tipo ação e tals-**

**Personagem: **_pensamento dos personagens_

Qualquer narração normal dessa escritora baka u.ú

----------------------------------------------

"_**Hina:**__ Tem algum computador ai seu guarda?_

_**Guarda:**__ Tem sim, e aliás, podem me chamar de Deidara ;D_

_**Sak:**__ ei Ino, -__**cochicha-**__ O que ser Deidara?_

_**Ino: -cochicha em resposta-**__ é o nome desse guardinha fofo_

_**Sak:**__ DEI-DEEIII_

_**Deidara: -capota-**__ XP"_

----------------------------------------------

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura acabou de entrar**

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób online**

**-Janela de conversa entre Sakura e Crazy Frog-**

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

Ei maninho!

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Fála maninha!

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

Tú nem acredita! o.o

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Oq?? Me elegeram para presidente dos EUA?! ºOº

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

ainda não maninho ¬¬

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

nhaaa "/ então oq é?

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

eu troquei nossas passagens sem querer x.x

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

VC OQ?!?!?!?!?!

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

maaals maninhoo x.x vc ainda não tinha percebido??

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Hmm, digamos q a gente se atrasou r perdemos o vôo x.x

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

foi bem por sua culpa né!

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

NÃÃO!!

"**Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!! Seu noivoooo!!!

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Cala a boca ¬¬"

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

NOIVO!!!! ATRASADINHOOO!!! XD

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) foi adicionado à conversa.**

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Maninha! Oia quem falou q estava com saudades!

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

Sasuke :)

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

Oi Sakura xD

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Óh que casal mais fofo! ºOº

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

vc me paga! Vou te afogar! ò.ó

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

eu ajudo!! o.ób

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Vcs não podem me afogar! u.u

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

podemos siim!

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

nós iremos te afogar na areia do deserto de Kálaran! ò.ó

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Ãn?! o.O

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

ãn?! ond é isso??

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

sei lá o.o" acho q nem existe x.x

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

¬¬ como eu pude namorar alguém como vc?! o.ó

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

OQ?! Agora vc vai dizer q não gostou??

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

eu não falei isso o.o

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

SEEUU SEEUUU... FARSANTE!! ù.ú

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

farsante?!?! aprendeu essa palavra com quem? Vou dar um presente para ela, conseguiu algo inédito! Te ensino uma palavra com mais de duas sílabas:O

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

pena q eu não posso presentear a pessoa q te ensinou a ser normal, pq essa pessoa ainda não existe u.u

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

k k k k k eu sou o anormal?! Olha quem fala heein!

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

ò.ó

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Oouunn ºOº briga de marido e mulher! Estou vendo de camarote! 8D

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

CALA A BOCA NARUTO!

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

É CALA A BOCA!! U.U

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

;x

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

affê, okay chega de papo, maninho, ond vc reservou hotel aki no Japão?

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

eu ouvi direito?! Vc tá no JAPÃO:O

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

não seu pomba, vc LEU! E sim, nós estamos no Japão x.x

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

mas vcs não iam para Paris?

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

nyaaa, loonga história, acabamos vindo parar no Japão :x

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Ela troco nossas passagens ¬¬"

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

sakura, vc conseguiu superar seu irmão na tapadisse o.o

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

¬¬"" I'm inocent, don't kill me plissss

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Maninha mais pomba e queridaaa do mundoo!!!

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

o.o""

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

que foi maninho lindo e tapadooo??

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Tenho uma boa, uma ótima e uma maravilhosa notícia!

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

OPA! Podi falar!

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

A boa: o hotel se chama Akatsuki's Hotels

A ótima: vc não está ferrada com a mamãe e o papai, eles falaram q já esperavam por isso o.o"

A maravilhosa: o sasuke ainda gosta de ti! 8D

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) diz:**

aprenda a dormir de olhos abertos Naruto ò.ó

**(8)quantas vezes você precisou e eu não pude ver, nada além de mim(8) saiu da conversa.**

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

tadinho maninho! o.oº

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Oq eu fiiz? o.O

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

¬¬" as vezes eu me pergunto d ond vc puxou tanta tapadisse u.ú (N/A: A Sakura é mais velha que o Naruto ;D)

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Tem certeza q vc não sabe? o.õ

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

hmm, acho q é influencia dos seus amigos u.u

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

-capotei-

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

cuidado com a coluna maninhoo! o.ô

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

(Y)

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

manin, o guarda falou q eu já conversei demais e q a net dele é discada ai eu tenho que sair x.x

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Okay maninha! Teh bjús

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura diz:**

quando eu puder entrar d novo, a gente se fala ;D manda um beijo pro sasuke, pra mamãe e pro papai, bjúúúúú maniin 8D

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Bjú!

**Crazy Forg! ò.ób diz:**

Êpa! Guarda?? Ond cê tá maninha?!?!?! ô.ô

**"Ser cara-de-pau é um estilo de vida \Õ/" by. Sakura está offline.**

**Sak:** Pronto deidei, aqui está o nome do hotel

**Dei: **o.o" bela conversa com o seu irmão e seu...

**Sak: **O.O e você entende o que eu falo?!?!

**Dei: **Claro! Eu sou poligolita! ù.ú

**Tema: **Você quis dizer poliglota né? o.õ

**Dei:** Foi isso que eu falei!

**Tema:** Mintira! Você falou poligolita!

**Dei:** Calunialita!

**Tema:** Você quer dizer calúnia?

**Dei:** Mas foi isso que eu falei!!!

**Tema:** Seu português é muito ruim u.u

**Dei:** É imaginação sua

**Tema:** Você que é burrinho!

**Dei:** NÃO SOU BURRINHO T.T

**Tema:** É SIIM!

**Dei:** SOU NÃÃO!

**Tema:** É SIIM!!!!!

**Sak:** CHEGA!!

**Dei, Tema, Hina, Ino:** O.O""

**Dei, Tema:** Tá bom x.x

**Sak:** u.ú

**Dei:** eu vou levá-las ao hotel, qualquer problema eu vou deixar o número do meu celular com vocês.

**Menina:** Okaay! (Y)

**-No carro do Deidara(temari na frente/sakura, ino e hinata atrás)-**

**Sak:** Nha! Por que a Temari tinha que ir na frente?? -.-

**Tema:** Porque eu sou a mais velha u.ú

**Sak:** T.T

**Ino:** Ei Temari, liga o rádio aê!

**Tema:** ôpa! É pra já ;D** –liga o rádio-**

**Rádio:** Wannabe – Spice Girls

**Ino:** AAHH! Eu AMO essa música!! ºOº

**Sak:** eu tambééém!!! ºOº

**Ino e Saki:** **-começam a cantar/gritar- **If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is. (_Se quiser ser meu amante Você tem que se dar com meus amigos Faça durar para sempre A amizade nunca termina Se quiser ser meu amante Você tem que dar Apoderar-se é fácil demais mas é assim mesmo_)

**Hina: -gota-**

**Dei:** o.Ó

**Tema:** Chega ¬¬ **-muda a rádio-**

**Rádio:** notícia

**Todos(até o Deidara):** ECA!! x.x""

**Tema: -muda-**

**Rádio:** City of Angels – The Distillers

**Tema:** Quem concorda em ficar nessa música levanta a mão. **–levanta-**

**Hina: -levanta-**

**Sak:** rá! Ganhamos, volta pra da Spice Girls!

**Dei: -levanta-**

**Tema:** Se enganou! Vai ficar nessa ù.ú

**Sak:** NÃÃÃOO, o deidei me traiiiuu T.T POOORRQUEEE

**Dei: -gota-**

**Tema, Dei, Hina: -começam a cantar baixinho-** They say this is the city The city of angels All i see is dead wings (_Eles dizem que esta é a cidade A cidade dos anjos Tudo que eu vejo são asas mortas_)

Sak: -pega o celular e digita um número- 

**Dei: -ouve o seu celular tocar; pega o celular e vê um número desconhecido- **Um número desconhecido o.o

**Sak: **Atende, deve ser importante u.u

**Dei: **okay o.ô **–atende o celular- **Alô? **–silêncio; encara o celular- **ô.ô? **–volta a olhar para a rua- **O.O **–freada; pneu do carro cantando; MIIAAUUUUuuu-**

**Tema: **Deidara seu baka! O que você fez?! o.O

**Dei:** T.T Vou ver o que aconteceu **–sai do carro-** O.O

**Tema: -sai do carro também-** Olha o que você fez!!

**Ino, Hina, Sak –se entreolham-** O.O? **–saem do carro também-** :O

**Sak:** Tadinho do gatinhoo!! T.T

**Tema:** Você matou um gatinho inocente! ¬¬

**Dei:** Nhaa, desculpa gatinhooo!!! Durma em paz!! Eu farei um enterro adequado para você u.ú

**Hina:** oun que kawaii ºOº

**Sak: -abraça o Deidara-** Não chore deidei-kuun! Já passou, já passou. Quer um beijinho?

**Dei: -olhinhos de cachorrinho chorão-** uhuun ºoº

**Sak:** ouun que cuti-cuti! **–dá um beijinho na bochecha do deidei-**

**Tema:** Parei ¬¬"

**Ino:** Que foi Temari? Tá com ciúmes?! XP

**Tema: -vermelinha-** NÃO! o.oº

**Ino:** Seei!

**Gaa:** O que aconteceu aqui? o.õ

**Sak:** Gaara-kuun!

**Gaa:** Oi Sakura-chan :D

**Tema:** O que está acontecendo? É que esse baka foi atender o celular enquanto dirigia e acabou atropelando esse pobre gatinho ¬¬"

**Dei:** Eu não tive culpaaa T.T eu não queria matar esse inocente gatinho! Eu nunca matei ninguém! A não ser naquele dia lá, e naquele outro, há! Também teve aquele que eu matei cinco de uma vez, é, usando uma metralhadora realmente vai mais rápido u.ú

**Todos(menos o deidei):** O.O

**Dei:** não me olhem assim x.x era brincadeirinha! Eu nunca fiz mal a UM único mosquito! ù.ú **–passa um mosquitinho por eles; agora na frente do Deidara; PAAHH!-** pronto, está morto \O/

**Todos(menos o deidei):** O.O²

**Dei:** Que é?! era um mosquito da dengue, eu juro! x.x"

**Todos(menos o deidei): -capotam-**

**Gaa: -olha para o gato morto no chão-** O QUEE?!?!?!? NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO!!!

**Sak:** o que houve Gaara-kun?? o.O

**Gaa:** o-o-o ga-ga-to-to...

**Sak: -começa a cantar-** Aaaatirei o pau no gato-to mas o gato-to não morreu-reu-reu Dona Chica-ca **–leva porrada-**

**Tema:** tá entendemos, quer disser, menos a Sakura, mas deixa quieto, o que tem esse gato morto aê?

**Gaa:** Esse é o MEU gato! ò.ó

**Tema:** Você quis dizer, ERA né?

**Dei:** ops x.x" –sai correndo que nem um louco-

**Tema:** Daqui a pouco ele volta u.ú

**-8 segundos depois-**

**Tema:** 2... 1! Ai vem ele.

**Dei:** AAAHHHHH DESCULPEEEE!!!! T.T

**Tema:** falei ¬¬

**Gaa:** Meu pobre e inocente gato T.T

**Sak:** ouun Gaara-kuun, não chore! Você compra um gatinho novo, eu te ajudo a escolher (Y)

**Gaa:** mas... mas... ele não vai ser igual ao Adroaldo T.T

**Dei:** Quem ser Adroaldo?! o.O

**Gaa:** O gato que você matou, seu assassino T.T

**Dei:** Nooom, eu não sou um assassino!!! T.T

**Sak:** Não brigem vocês dois! Vou dar um beijinho em cada um para pararem de chorar 8D

**Gaa: -carinha de cachorro chorão-** ºOº

**Dei: -carinha de cachorro chorão-** ºOº em mim primeiro tá? O/

**Ino:** agora eu é que parei ¬¬"

**Tema:** tá com ciúmes Ino?!

**Ino:** NÃO! x.x

**Tema:** XD sabe nem disfarçar!

**Ino: -vermelha-** (N/A: uaai! Cadê a Hinata vocês devem estar se perguntando né? Jajá terão a resposta XP)

**Gaa:** Posso saber, pelo menos, se a ligação era importante? ¬¬

**Sak:** é lógico que era! Eu é que estava ligando ù.ú

**Tema:** Como assim, você que estava ligando?! o.O

**Dei:** verdade o.o como assim?

**Sak:** Fui pega x.x eu e minha boca grande ¬¬ é que é o seguinte, o deidei deu o número do celular dele pra gente, ai eu queria saber se era dele mesmo ou se era um número inventado, vai que caísse no celular de um criminoso horrendo que me rastearia e me seqüestraria, me usasse para bens próprios e depois pedisse uma enorme quantia de resgate o.o""

**Todos(menos a sak): -capotam-**

**Tema:** Sua tapada!! Olha no que você meteu a gente ¬¬"" vou te matar por isso ò.ó

**Dei:** sem brigas meninas, por-favor, já chega um morto, não quero Ter que fazer dois enterros u.ú

**-silencio-**

**Hina:** hmm, gente, eu acho que esse gato não tá morto não o.oº

**Gaa:** ºOº meu Adroaldo está vivo!!!

**Adroaldo:** _droga fui desmascarado ¬¬ garotinha malvada essa! Eu não agüento mais esse moleque u.ú_

**Dei:** ufaa! Meninas, já que o problema está resolvido, vamos logo para o hotel u.ú

**Gaa:** Em que hotel vocês estão hospedadas? o.õ

**Sak:** No Akatsuki's Hotel Corporation! ;D

**Dei:** Corporation?! o.O

**Sak:** Achei que fico bonitinhu u.u

**Dei: -capota-** Elas estão no Akatsuki's Hotels o/

**Gaa:** Lá é legal, vocês vão gostar ;D

**Sak:** Okaay, até mais Gaara-kun! 8D

**Gaa:** até mais Sakura-chan, até mais Ino, até meninas ;D

**Ino:** _ele sabe o meu nome?! o.o a Sakura me paga u.ú_

O restante da viagem até o hotel foi normal (?).

**-Na entrada do hotel-**

**Sak:** UAU! Que grande ºOº

**Ino:** Verdade :O

**Tema:** É um hotel cinco estrelas, esperava pelo que? ¬¬

**Hina:** Relaxa Temari, agora a gente chego no hotel, melhor a gente relaxar e aproveitar \O/

**Tema:** Chegamos no hotel, agora mesmo que eu estou preocupada x.x

**Hina:** Preocupada com o que? o.o

**Tema:** É que na última viagem você não estava com a gente, ela pôs o hotel de cabeça pra baixo, aprontou todas, até a gente ser explusa u.u ela ainda tem coragem de perguntar o que ela fez ¬¬"

**Hina:** -.-"

**Sak:** Vocês estão falando de MIIM??? O.o

**Tema:** Que é isso! nunca XP

**Sak:** u.ú

**Tema:** Ué, cadê a Ino?! o.O

**Sak: -olha pra trás-** Olha ela ali paquerando o cara da recepção xP

**Tema:** Mal chego e já começo?! x.x""

**Sak:** u.u vou lá com ela, o carinha é um gato ºOº

**Tema, Hina: -capotam-**

**-Recepção-**

**Recepcionista:** Olá, em que posso ajuda-las?

**Ino: -babando-**

**Recepcionista:** Moça, você tá legal? Tem água saindo da sua boca o.O

**Ino:** **-ainda babando-**

**Recepcionista: -com medo-**

**Sak:** Relaxa Tio, ela não não morde não, pelo menos eu acho u.u

**Ino: -acorda-** EEIII ¬¬"" vai queimar filme de outra Sakura!

**Recepcionista: -capota-**

**Dei:** E ai cara!

**Recepcionista:** Oii, elas estão com você?

**Dei:** sim xP

**Sak:** Algum problema... –olha a plaquinha com o nome dele- Sasori?

**Saso:** Nenhum u.ú

**Sak:** Acho boom!

**Saso:** ¬¬ _Essas ai vão me dar problema x.x_

Fim do segundo capitulo O/

-----------------------------

**Mais um capitulo pronto!! \Õ/**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse também ;D**

**Muuuuiiiiitooo obrigada pelas reviews ºOº fiquei tão feliz por elas!!!**

**Pessoas que me deixaram muiiito feliz tendo deixado review \O/:**

**Lele – Chan; huhuhuhuhuh nao sei 8D (Hanna 8D); ****Meriyasu; ****Larry A. K. McDowell; ****Paty-kon-chan****; Frammy Cristina; ****Borboleta escarlate****; Ayoub Jezini; ****Aline Agatha**

**Por-favor continuem mandando reviews! (Y)**

**E não percam o próximo capitulo, os funcionários do hotel serão relevados!! ºOº/**

**AAHHH, já ia me esquecendo x.x eu vou doar o Adroaldo (gatinho do Gaara) para a Haru no hana que é minha melhor amiga aqui fora e me ajuda muito com as idéias 8D mas é claro que se eu precisar dele, ela vai me empresta-lo O/**

**Beijoos e até o próximo capitulo /o/**


	3. Onde iremos primeiro?

Legenda:

**-lugar onde os personagens estão-**

**Personagem:** Fala dos personagens.

**-qualquer outra coisinha, tipo ação e tals-**

**Personagem: **_pensamento dos personagens_

--

"_Recepcionista: __Oii, elas estão com você?_

_Dei: __sim xP_

_Sak: __Algum problema.. __–olha a plaquinha com o nome dele- __Sasori?_

_Saso: __Nenhum u.ú_

_Sak: __Acho boom!_

_Saso: __¬¬ Essas ai vão me dar problema x.x"_

--

**Dei: **Hey, Sasori, vou mostrar o hotel pras meninas enquanto você vê o quarto delas ok?

**Saso: **Okay.

**Dei: -vira-se para as meninas- **Meninas, vou mostrar o hotel para vocês

**Meninas: **\Õ/

**Dei: **O que vocês querem conhecer primeiro?

**Sak: **O restaurante! ºOº

**Ino: **A piscina! ºOº

**Tema: **O casino! ºOº

**Dei: **Vamos desempatar com a Hinata. Hinata, escolha um desses três lugares para vermos primeiro.

**Hina: **A piscina!

**Ino: **ºOº/

**Dei: **Okay (Y) vamos, é por aqui.

**-Piscina do hotel-**

**Ino: -olinhos brilhando-** Que piscina lindaa!!

**Dei: **Ei Kisame! Vem aqui!

**Kisame: **o.õ quem me chamas?

**Dei: **Eu! **-levanta o braço-**

**Kisame: **ºOº Deidara!!

**Dei: **Euu!

**Kisame: **Quanto tempo u.ú que andas fazendo aqui, já começou o seu expediente? o.o

**Dei: **Vai começar daqui a pouco, enquanto isso estou mostrando o hotel para as nossas novas hospedes.

**Kisame: **E cadê elas? ºoº

**-as meninas saem de trás do Deidara-**

**Meninas: **O-oi!

**Kisame: **O/

**Sak: **ºOº um homem azuul!!

**Kisame: **o.õ o que ela falou Dei?

**Dei: **Ah! É que elas são brasileiras u.u

**Kisame: **aahh, vou tentar falar com elas. o.ob **-aponta o dedo para a Sakura-** O..i..

**Sak: **O..i..

**Kisame: **My name ser Kisame!

**Sak: **AAHH, My name ser Sakura!

**Kisame: **ºOº! Hola Sakura!

**Sak: **Para de me xingar! T.T

**Kisame: **O.O"

**Tema: **Hola, é "oi" em espanhol ¬¬

**Sak: **Ataa! Saquei! Mr. Kisame,!

**Kisame:** Sim, Mrs. Sakura?

**Sak: **I'm no spekar espanhol niem japonês u.ú

**Kisame: **T.T Niem ieu!!

**Sak: **:O **-os dois se abraçam e choram-**

**Dei: **Kisame... Você fala japonês ¬¬"

**Kisame: -pára de chorar e olha pro Deidara- **Aé...

**Sak: **E eu falo português o/

**Dei e meninas: -capotam-**

**Kis: **O que que têm o português?

**Sak: **Qual português?

**Kis: **O Marco Polo lá da esquina?

**Sak: **Eu quero brincar de Marco Polo! \o/

**Kis: **Quem chingou o Polo Marco?

**Sak: **Não meu filho, a brincadeira se chama Marco Polo!

**Kis: **Se falar mal do Politolito de novo eu te meto a porrada! U.Ub

**Sak: **Quê menino?! Fala direito!

**Dei: **¬¬"" Vamos continuar o nosso "passeio" pelo hotel.

**Tema: **Antes que acabe em briga o.o"

**Ino: **Eu apostava 20 conto no azulzinho!

**Hina: **Ah... A Sakura também não é tão fraquinha assim...

**Ino: **Mas o azulzinho ganhava u.ú

**Hina: **Ganhava não u.ú

**Ino: **Ixii, a Sakura não teria chance contra ele!

**Hina: **Pois eu tenho certeza que o azulzinho é que não teria chance contra a Sakura!

**Sak: **Quem não teria chance com quem aê??

**Ino e Hina: **Nada x.x!

**Hina: -fala baixinho no ouvido da Ino- **Na verdade, eu acho que quem ganharia mesmo, era o Adroaldo! ù.ú

**Ino: **Quem é Adroaldo?! o.oº

**Hina: **O gatinho ator daquele menino lá... o Gaara.

**Ino: **Aaaata! Com certeza! ù.ú

**Hina: **ù.ú

**Dei: **Meninas, vamos. Qual o próximo lugar?

**Sak: **O restaurante! ºOº

**Tema: **O casino! ºOº

**Ino: **O meu quarto ºOº

**Dei: **Bem... Vamos desempatar com a Hinata, de novo.

**Hina: -pensando- **Hmm... Vamos ao restaurante O/

**Sak: **Yeaah \Õ/

**Kis: **Alguem falou em comida?

**Sak: **Fica quieto aí azulzinho.

**Kis: **Menina doida! Fica falando sozinha. tsc tsc **-volta para a cadeira de salva-vidas na beira da piscina-**

**Dei: **o.o" Bom, melhor irmos.

**-Eles começam a se direcionar para dentro do hotel novamente-**

**Tema: -se aproxima do Deidara e pergunta em "susurro"- **Que história é essa de expediente?

**Dei: **AH! É que eu sou vigia aqui no Akatsuki's Hotel também.

**Tema: **aaaa, tá explicado! Guardinha ao quadrado! O/

**Dei: **x.x

--

**Li: -em um hospital toda quebrada/enfaixada/mutilada/galada(com galo u.u)/etc/etc/...- **H...e...l...p...

**Todo mundo: **Bem feito u.ú

**Li: **Mas o que eu fiiz?

**Todo mundo: **Sarcástica ¬¬

**Li: **o.o

**Todos: **VOCÊ DEMOROOOUU DEMAAAIIISSS ù.úb

**Li: **Eu sei, DESCULPEEEEMMMM T.T

**É verdade gente, eu demorei muuuuito, desculpeeem, mas eu tenho uma desculpa u.u**

**Tirei nota baixa em portugues, história e biologia x.x"""" computador? ruum, só uma vez na vida outra na morte xP**

**Mas eu já voltei sabe porque?! por que eu consegui recuperar a nota de biologia, e só não consegui recuperar portugues e historia por causa de alguns décimos (T.T)! o/ e por isso estou reatando meus laços com o computador xP e meus pais estão deixando também u.u**

**Boom, pelo menos está aê, espero conseguir escrever o próximo capitulo o mais rápido possivel ;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo! :D demorô mas saio!**

**Agora como se não poderia faltar, as pessoas que me deixaram feliz por terem deixado reviews:**

**Psycho Itachi;Haru no Hana;Anala Blackwell;DaH cHaN;paty-kon-chan;Lele-Chan;Lloyd;sakusasuke;Aline Agatha;Thami;Neko Sombria;Débora-chan;blueberry-chan**

**E não se esquecam das reviews O/**

**Próximo capitulo: As meninas chegam no restaurante e... surpresa \Õ/**

**  
Beijoos**


	4. Preto, Branco e Azul

Legenda:

**-lugar onde os personagens estão-**

**Personagem:** Fala dos personagens.

**-qualquer outra coisinha, tipo ação e tals-**

**Personagem: **_pensamento dos personagens_

--

"_-Eles começam a se direcionar para dentro do hotel novamente-_

_Tema: -se aproxima do Deidara e pergunta em "sussurro"- Que história é essa de expediente?_

_Dei: AH! É que eu sou vigia aqui no Akatsuki's Hotel também._

_Tema: aaaa, tá explicado! Guardinha ao quadrado! O/_

_Dei: x.x"_

--

**-Chegam a um restaurante enorme e... azul-**

**Tema: **Será que tudo nesse hotel é azul? o.o"

**Hina: **O que você tem contra azul?! ù.ú

**Tema: **Nada nao n.n **-medo-**

**Hina: **u.ú/

**Ino: **Meninas... Vocês viram a Sakura por aí? o.ô

**Tema e Hina: **Não...

**Tema e Ino: **OMG!! Seráá?! **-se entreolham-**

**Hina: **Que foi meninas??

**Tema: **Lembra do que eu te disse quando a gente chegou?

**Hina: **Sobre a Sakura ter destruido o hotel em que vocês ficaram?

**Tema: **Sim x.x" Ela desapareceu assim que a gente chegou no resteurante, eu a Ino e a Tenten piramos naquela férias :x

**Hina: **Vocês não acham que... O.O

**Ino: **O apocalipse vai começar!!

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **AAHHH!! O.O

**Tema: **Salvem-se nas montanhas!

**-as meninas começam a correr em círculos pelo restaurante-**

**Pessoinhas do restaurante: **O.O""

**Dei: **Meninas...

**Meninas: -ainda correndo-**

**Dei: **Meninas...

**Meninas: -ainda correndo-**

**-5 minutos depois-**

**Dei: **MENINAAAAAS!!

**Meninas: -param de repente e acabam caindo uma em cima da outra- **AAI x.x

**Dei: **Ficaram doidas? o.o

**Sak: -aparece do nada- **Mas Dei-dei, eu já não te disse que elas eram doidas?

**Meninas: **SAKURA!! **-pulam em cima da Sakura- **(N/A: Montinho na Sakura \Õ/)

**Sak: **1, 2, 3 indiozinhos... 4, 5, 6 indiozinhos... eu to no céu?

**Tema: **Por onde você se meteu?!

**Ino: **Ai teu santo Pedrinho, você não foi lá na cozinha não né?

**Hina: **Me diz que estava aqui até agora!

**Dei: **Meninas...

**Meninas: **Que é?!

**Dei: **o.ô hmm... a Sakura... **-aponta para algo parecido com um corpo em baixo daquelas três meninas-**

**Meninas: -levantam-se-**

**Sak: **Meu herói **-olhinhos brilhando-**

**Dei: **n.n/

**Ino: **Mas.. hm.. onde você estava Sakura?!

**Sak: **Ah, eu tava ali com aquela mulher de cabelo azul. **-aponta para a mulher-**

**Tema: **E o que você tava fazendo lá?! o.O _Não tava fazendo uma lavagem celebral para que ela colocasse uma bomba no restaurante, não tava fazendo uma lavagem celebral para que ela colocasse uma bomba no restaurante x.x_

**Sak: **Eu fui perguntar onde ela tinha comprado essa tinta de cabelo, achei bunitinha. É mais azul do que o salva-vidas doido lá da piscina u.úb

**Todos: -capotam-**

**Tema: **Sakura, só me garanta uma coisa...

**Sak: **O que?

**Tema: **Você não entrou lá na cozinha, né?!

**Sak: **Na verdade...

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **O.O na verdade...

**Sak: **Não! :)

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **Ufaaa

**Sak: **Por que? Pode ir lá? Então tchau!

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **Nooooo!

**Ino: **Ferrô tudo ¬¬'

**Tema: **Falando em ferrado, cadê o Deidara? o.ô

**Hina: **Como assim ferrado?

**Tema: **Sei lá

**Ino: **Sei não :X

**Hina: **OMG! OMG! E se ele tiver sido capturado por aliens?!

**Tema, Ino: **o.O'' ãn?!

**Hina: **É sabe... talvez os aliens estivessem precisando de um vigia para a nave deles...

**Tema, Ino: -capotam-**

**Hina: **O que fooi?

**Tema: **Tá andando muito com a Sakura.

**Ino: **Concordo u.ú

**Hina: **Nyaaa .

**Ino: **Falando em Sakura...

**Tema: **Ai santo Eduardinhooo! Corre!

**- Na cozinha -**

**Sak: **UUUUh! Que lugar biutiful!** -sente uma mão no seu ombro- **x.x' _ferrô!_

**O alguem da mão: **Olá Olá querida amiga amadora de comida! **-voz de apresentador de programa de tv-**

**Sak: **Olá Olá querido amigo hm... fazedor de comida! :D

**O alguem da mão: **Em que posso ajudar uma moça de cabelos tão roseos quanto os da mamãe?

**Sak: -se vira- -vê um cara meio planta bicolor- **ºOº Um cara preto e branco e que ainda parece uma plantaaa!! Cara, eu amo esse hotel! É tudo coloridoo! Esse hotel deveria se chamar Arco-íris Hotels Corporation u.úb

**O alguem da mão: -capota- **

**Sak: **Aê tio planta bicolor, qual teu nome?

**Tio meio planta e bicolor: **Meu nome é Zetsu O/

**Sak: **ºOº Zetsu era o nome da minha plantinha! Ele era casado com a minha outra plantinha, a Filipina da Cruz! :D

**Zetsu: **_Como ela sabe sobre a Filipina?! Deve ser uma alien espiãn!_

**Sak: **E ai tio Zetsu, o que tem pra coomer?!

**Zet: **Aêê! Uma pergunta inteligentííssima! Nós temos: gafanhoto a la Zetsu, formiga a la Zetsu, **-fala um monte de nomes de insetos a la Zetsu-**

**Sak: **hmm, escolha dificil, não tem alguma coisa que não seja inseto não?

**Zet: **Que onfença! Eu sou um chef renomado! **-faz ceninha-**

**Sak: -interrompe a ceninha- **Aê tio, tem torta de morango?

**Zetsu: -joga os braços pro ar- **Siim! O/

**Sak: -medo- **Eu quero! \Õ/

**Zet: -sai correndo-**

**Sak: -começa a cantar- **O mundo vai acabaaaaar, e ela só quer dançaaaaar, o mundo vai acabaaaar, ela só quer dançar dançar dançaaaaarr **-começa a dançar-**

**Zet: -chega com uma bandeja enorme de torta de morango- **O.o err, tia... CHEGUEEEEI \O/ **-começa a dançar também-**

**Sak: -3 minutos depois- **Cansei :x

**Zet: **Se ela dança, eu dançoooo uhuuul ... tá parei :x

**Sak: **XP Eii, agora que eu fui perceber... como você entende o que eu falo? o.ô

**Zet: **É que eu vim do Brasil. Um carinha me trouxe quando eu ainda era um brotinho u.ú mas eu já sabia falar portugues.

**Sak: **Aaai, que legaaal ºOº de que parte do Brasil você era?

**Zet: **Eu era lá da Floresta Amazônica! :D só que uns carinhas lá começaram a querer matar as arvorizinhas, minhas amigas, pra eles fazerem uma fazenda, ai me trouxeram pra cá. u.ú

**Sak: **Séério?! A minha Filipina da Cruz também era de lá!

**Zet: **Eu conheçu ela, era a minha noiva... mas ela me esqueceeeeuu, e ainda teve um caso com outrooo T--T **-começa a chorar descontroladamente-**

**Sak: **Ouuuxi, fica assim não, eu te ajudo a achar uma plantinha nova bem legal pra ti! :D **-faz carinho nas costas dele- **Aii, um espinho x.x

**Zet: **ºOº

**-a porta da cozinha é escancarada-**

**Tema: **Ela tá aquii, ela tá aquiii!

**Ino e Hina: **Aleluuuia! Salvamos o restaurante! \Õ/

**Zet e Sak: **O.O

**Sak: **Zetsu, essas são... quer eu acho que são... as minhas amigas.

**Zet: **Já imaginava. ù.u

**Sak: **Meninas... Como me acharam aqui? o.o'

**Hina: **Looonga história... .

**-flashback on-**

**Tema, Hina, Ino: -correndo que nem doidas pelo restaurante (de novo)-**

**Ino: **Ai Santo Paulinhoooo tamu perdida! x.x O restaurante vai pro céu!

**Hina: **Nós tamu mortinhaaas.

**Tema: **Foi bom conhecer vocês!

**Pessoinhas no restaurante: -medo-**

**menininho: **Eu não quero morreeeeeer! T--T

**mãe do minininho: **Calma filinho... Vamos sair daqui...

**-um monte de gente saindo correndo do restaurante-**

**Tema: **Eles devem ter ido se salvar nas montanhas u.úb

**Ino: **Gente inteligente ù.ub

**Hina: **Aê meninas, vamos perguntar pra "do cabelo azul" onde é a cozinha e vamos salvar esse restaurante!

**Tema: **Isso!

**Ino: **Toquem aqui meninas! **-juntam as mãos e fazem o grito de guerra-**

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **1 2 3 vamos pegar a Sakura de uma vez! uhuul \Õ/ **-correndo em direção a mulher do cabelo azul-**

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **EEEEIIII, tia do cabelo azzzuuuuuul!!

**Tia do cabelo azul: **Que éé?? Já falei que eu é que faço o meu cabelo! **-ameaça com um cardápio-**

**Tema, Ino, Hina: -medo- **X.X

**Hina: **hmm, não era isso não tia.

**Tia do cabelo azul: **Atá n.n **-muda de humor, abre um sorriso agora e joga o cardápio pra trás-**

**Tiozinho um pouco atrás das meninas: **Aiii! x.x **-é acertado pelo cardápio-**

**Tia do cabelo azul: **Podem me chamar de Konan queridas hospedes, o que vão querer? Uma mesa pra três? Como podem ver, estamos com muito espaço, parece que o povo que tava aqui não gosto muito da comida...

**Tema, Ino, Hina: **he hê, pois é né...

**Hina: **Aê dona Konan, onde fica a cozinha?

**Konan: -fumaça saindo pelas orelhas- **Dona é a vovozinha minha filha!

**Hina: -meedo- **Desculpa descuulpa ! **-se protegendo com os braços-**

**Ino: **Senhorita Konan, onde fica a cozinha? **-medo-**

**Kon: -sorriso again- **Oh, pode me chamar só por Konan mesmo! :) A cozinha é por ali ó... **-mostra a cozinha-**

**Tema, Hina, Ino: **Valeeeeu! **-saem correndo para a cozinha-**

**-flashback off-**

**Hina: **... E foi assim que a gente chego aqui! :D Fim

**Zet: **Que história mais biiiiutiful! ºOº **-com um lencinho na mão enxugando as lágrimas-**

**Sak: **Essa Konan é tããão legaaal º--º/

**Ino: **Ei, isso ai é torta de morango?! **-aponta-**

**Sak: **Siiim!

**Ino: **Obaaa!

**-porta se abre de novo-**

**Voz: **Quem está ai?

**Zet, Tema, Ino, Hina, Sak: **O.O

**Sak: **Ai meu santo Josézinhooo, é o bicho papão!

**Zet, Tema, Ino, Hina, Sak: -medo- **Tem ninguém aqui não!

**Voz: -gota- **Ok gente, sou eu, o Deidara!

**Sak: **Dei-deeeeeiii ºOº **-agarra-**

**Dei: **n.n"

**Tema: **Por onde você se meteu? o.o

**Dei: **hmm... Tava tomando sorvete! :D

**Tema: **Seeei

**Dei: **x.x' hmm, e ai? Onde vocês querem ir agora?

**Tema: **Agora nós iremos ao cassino, e quem disser que não... morre! **-faz cara de mal-**

**Zet, Dei, Ino, Hina, Sak:** X.X

**Dei: **Okay..

**-Vão pro cassino-**

-x-x-

Fiiim, desse cap :D

-x-x-

**Ok, gente, sem comentários sobre a demora. A verdade, é que eu tinha praticamente desistido... mas as minhas amigas não deixaram isso acontecer, e aqui estou eu de novooo :D pra enxer o saco de vocês pediindo reviewse e etc! :P**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capitulo!**

**Logo, logo, também estarei postando uma nova fic, não vai ser que nem essa, mas espero que vocês também gostem \Õ/**

**Última coisinha... Reviews pliiiiiiiiiiis ºOº**

**:**


End file.
